


[盾冬]溫柔之人

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短小的梗,真的超短<br/>按CA3原劇向</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾冬]溫柔之人

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯是家中四個孩子裡最大的那個，興許是家庭教育使然又或者是身為長子、對照看年紀小的弟妹習以為常，從史帝夫‧羅傑斯第一天認識巴奇開始，巴奇就一直是一個風趣開朗、溫柔體貼的男人。巴奇的舉止不是刻意為之，史帝夫能夠分辨。那種不經意的溫柔，刻畫在巴奇骨子裡，如同本能般在生活中的小地方一再顯露。

　　並肩齊行時，巴奇習慣走在外側，因為他有一個妹妹兩個弟弟，需要在母親看顧不及時，緊緊盯牢這些活潑亂竄、笑容像天使一樣的小崽子不要衝撞到馬路上。一起回家時，巴奇會自然而然背起史帝夫的背包，好讓史帝夫空出兩隻手拿穩裝滿畫具的另一個手提包。巴奇是家裡最大的孩子，也是除了巴恩斯先生外，巴恩斯家所有人的仰仗。

　　巴奇也是史帝夫唯一的仰仗──至少在史帝夫作夢都沒想到自己會成為超級士兵前，那個一無所有的布魯克林瘦小子還有巴奇。

　　巴奇有好人家的教養，卻沒有富裕人家孩子的驕縱；或許帶有一些公子哥的常見習氣，卻不乏耐性與勇氣。巴奇完美得讓人羨慕，完美得偶爾史帝夫都難受起來。但那不是巴奇的錯，從來都不是。

　　史帝夫知道巴奇受女孩歡迎不光是因為他的相貌英俊、身形高大挺拔，而且家境富裕；最吸引女孩愛慕他的優點，從來都是巴奇懂得體貼幫助他人的部份。相貌總有一天會老去，但這份無可比擬的溫暖，才是巴奇令人無法忘懷之處。

　　就連史帝夫在手術台上找到喃喃自語、意識不清的巴奇時，比起自己的困境，巴奇第一時間仍舊是關心史帝夫突如其來的變化是否造成身體上的不適。

　　巴奇一直這麼溫柔，他的勇氣與溫柔，讓他不會丟下那個打架不懂得逃跑的布魯克林小子，讓那個滿腔抱負的傻瓜不會在那列疾行的火車上傍偟無依；巴奇拾起那個掉落水底的蠢蛋、躲開那個在茫茫人海中找不到家的青年。

　　因為巴奇不知道那個人有多需要他；因為巴奇從來不知道那個人有多愛他。

　　就連到了最後，巴奇依然是他熟悉的那個男人。

　　「我很抱歉，史帝夫──」巴奇一臉為難，咬住方才史帝夫輕輕留下一絲溫度的嘴唇。「你是我最好的朋友，是我的兄弟和家人。但是，我從來沒有那樣看待過你……」巴奇坐在治療台上，一襲全白衣物讓他剩下的一小截左臂格外顯眼。他望著史帝夫的眼神依舊那麼柔軟溫暖，彷彿七十餘年的鴻溝從來沒有將他們分開，彷彿他眼中看見的還是那個會在鞋裡塞報紙的瘦小子，「你可以找到更好的人，我知道你可以。」

　　巴奇的笑容不曾改變，史帝夫總是能在巴奇的笑容裡得到勇氣、得到巴奇從未說出口的愛。

　　這是巴奇陷入睡眠前對史帝夫說的最後一段話，巴奇仍舊那麼溫柔、那麼體貼，哪怕拒絕他也無時無刻在為他打算、為他的未來每一步著想。

　　所以史帝夫不打算放棄，他永遠不可能放棄這個直到最後寧可對自己殘忍也要把最後一份溫柔留給他的溫柔之人。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin


End file.
